


The Little Things

by Phoebe_Snow



Series: A Force of Two [27]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Banter, Cute Ending, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Food, I checked, Imagine your OTP, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Reminiscing, Silly, True Love, bananas & peanut butter exist in the SW universe, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23314438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoebe_Snow/pseuds/Phoebe_Snow
Summary: Rey has a healthy appreciation for food.
Relationships: Finn/Rey
Series: A Force of Two [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/781764
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	The Little Things

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired to write this fic after seeing an adorable Finnrey fanart. If you’d like to see it, click [here](https://inchells.tumblr.com/post/190468432014).

* * *

Finn watched as Rey enjoyed her sandwich. She looked so cute as she munched on the food. It wasn’t anything extravagant, just two slices of bread with peanut butter and banana pieces between them, but she ate it like it was her last meal.

As a matter of fact, she had a tendency to take large bites of whatever she was eating and put all of her focus into it. She didn’t ignore Finn, Poe or Chewie if she was sitting next to them, but she was usually distracted by her food. Finn couldn’t blame her for that. After leaving Jakku, she’d been exposed to many delicacies she didn’t know existed.

For a while, she hoarded food in fear that the resistance would run out, but Leia assured her that they always had more than enough to go around and they replenished their stores frequently. After that, she stopped hiding snacks in her tent. 

So far she tasted nutrition bars, sushi, bubble-and-squirt, cider, toast, cushnip with fral, meat jerky, blue milk and many others. The resistance cooks were good at making tasty and filling meals, so she got to try a lot of food. Rey joked that if she hadn’t been continually training as a Jedi, she would weigh three times her current size now. 

No one judged her for having such a healthy palate. If anything, her friends gave her suggestions on what to eat next. Rey had quite an open mind when it came to food, so she ate whatever she was in the mood to have. Sometimes she liked it and sometimes she hated it, but having such a wide variety made each experience exciting. 

After all of the sweet, salty and savory foods Rey ate over the past year, she decided that her favorite was Rodian peppers. It was something she found particularly fascinating because you could stuff it with all sorts of things or chop it up, add it to a meal and it always tasted good. In Rey's eyes, it was the best kind of pepper.

Whenever supplies got low and they had to send the Falcon out for more food, Finn would always try to find a Rodian pepper for Rey. Poe teased him about it, but Finn liked to do little things like this. If their situations had been reversed, he knew she’d do the same.

As of right now, she was still chewing her sandwich and taking occasional sips of water - she loved trying the different beverages made available to her, but water was her preference above all else. Another adorable thing about Rey is that she’d be so caught up in eating her food, she wouldn’t wipe her face.

Finn was conscious of these things because of the rigid lifestyle that came with being a stormtrooper in the First Order. Their faces had to be clean at all times, especially after eating. Extreme cleanliness was one thing taught regularly to all officers and soldiers. Thank goodness the resistance was more relaxed with their members.

"I had no idea bananas were this good on a peanut butter sandwich!" Rey's eyes sparkled as she spoke to him. "I can’t believe you don’t like them, Finn!"

He smiled at her. "Well, I don’t mind them when they’re still a little green. It’s when they’re ripe that I can’t eat them. I’m not a big fan of sweets."

"Except for me, right?" She nudged him with her elbow and gave him a wink. 

"Oh, you think you're sweet?"

"I am around you."

"Hm, I don’t know. I always thought you were more of the spicy variety. After all, you did knock me on my butt when we first met." He stroked an imaginary beard, teasing her.

"Hey, I already apologized for that!" She pouted and when he looked at her, he noticed a little dollop of peanut butter in the corner of her mouth.

"I know, I know, but I stand by what I said. You’re spicy...for the most part." Taking his napkin in hand, he gently wiped at her cheek smoothing his thumb on the skin. 

Rey had been touch starved for most of her life and ever since they’d gotten in a romantic relationship, any time Finn touched her, it made her pulse race and her breath quicken. Whether he wiped her face free of crumbs, kissed her cheek or hugged her, she always appreciated the gestures.

Some of the other resistance members noticed and laughed about it, but she didn’t care. No one should’ve lived as long as she had without knowing the comfort of a loved one's embrace or gentle hands holding theirs. Since she now had Finn, she would revel in the intimacy that their relationship provided.

"Okay, I’m spicy with other people, but with you, I’m sweet. That’s what you mean, right?"

"You can be, but if you haven’t eaten, you get pretty cantankerous."

"I don’t think I get like  _that_ , just a little grumpy."

"If you say so." He gave her tiny smirk and poked her side. "Now, hurry up. We have more lightsaber training to do and I want to kick your butt."

"Finn, I've been training with a saber for a year. If anyone is going to get beat, it’s _you_." Rey took the last bite of her sandwich and stood up, looking down at him with raised eyebrows.

He stood as well and for a moment, he just stared at her with a mock stern expression. "Your arrogance will be your downfall, Ms. Skywalker. Why don’t you put your money where your mouth is?" Before she could even guess what he would do next, he smacked her backside and started running. Try to catch up!"

"Hey!" Rey chased after him, laughing heartily as she went. Oh, how she loved this man.


End file.
